unreal reality
by Humaira Ginevra Granger
Summary: Let Harry , Ron , and Hermione meet Dan , Rupert , and Emma ,


Unreal Reality

Berakhir. Ya, hidup dan kekuasaan seorang Tom Riddle sudah dan ketakutan yang selama ini ia sebar telah ikut berakhir. Dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahunlah yang telah mengakhirinya. Dan anak itu kini tengah duduk diapit oleh kedua orang sahabatnya di sebuah sofa panjang ,memandangi perapian dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Harry Potter-Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup-Sang Terpilih-Penyelamat Dunia Sihir atau apapun namanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali dilakukannya mengingat sebelumnya sangat tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk **tidak memikirkan apapun.** Di sebelah kanannya , sahabat perempuannya, Hermione Granger memandangi perapian dengan wajah yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyam-senyum, berarti dia sedang sangat senang. Tentu saja , di saat-saat seperti ini semua hal pasti akan terasa menyenangkan atau lebih tepatnya melegakan. Sedangkan Ronald Weasley menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terlalu tepat dengan keadaan tersebut. Ron memasang wajah frustasi. Bukan hanya itu, dia menunjukkan 'kekesalannya' dengan mendengus dan menggosok-gosok kepala merahnya.

"Ron, apa masalahmu ?" Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi 'kau-ronald-weasley-sangat-merusak –suasana'

"well , aku hanya tidak habis pikir…yeah, kau tahu maksudku, setelah semua yang telah kita lewati, kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengulang pelajaran , Bloody Hell!"

Hermione memutar matanya " Ron! Itukah yang kau keluhkan ? Demi Tuhan Ronald ! Tidakkah kau berpi-.."

"Oh Stop Hermione! Kau sudah mengulang khutbahmu beratus-ratus kali padanya, kau ulang lagi pun tidak akan membuat perbedaan. Sekarang terserah dia kan , mau kembali atau tidak?" Harry angkat bicara karena 'kegiatan tidak memikirkan apa-apanya ' terganggu oleh ocehan Hermione.

Harry melirik Ron , menunggu sahabatnya mengeluarkan suara

"Yeah..baiklah . aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Maksudku, bagaimanapun aku akan begitu kan ? Dengan adanya Mum , Hermione dan kau, Harry yang telah mengkhianatiku" Ron berkata dengan sangat amat tidak tulus.

Harry nyengir. Ron semula mengira Harry tidak akan setuju dengan pengulangan tahun pelajaran dii Hogwarts. Tapi tentu saja Harry akan antusias akan hal ini, bagaimana tidak ? dengan membayangkan kastil Hogwarts, kamarnya yang hangat, quidditch dan tentu saja….Ginny. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya bagi mereka, bukankah bisa dibilang mereka bertiga tidak mengulang ? Mereka kan tidak masuk sekolah sama sekali tahun lalu.

"Yah bagaimanapun itu kan masih 3 minggu lagi , masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang Ron !" Hermione kembali tersenyum dan menyemangati .

" Yeah , kau benar.. jadi apa yang kita lakukan untuk bersenang-senang ?" Ron bertanya kepada keduanya.

"Entahlah.. .bagaimana denganmu Harry ?" Hermione bertanya kepada Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu, maksudku .. . mungkin kita butuh refreshing well, semacam jalan-jalan .. hanya saja itu kurang menyenangkan jika kita terus menerus dipelototi dan ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti kemarin " Harry berkata sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin di Diagon Alley ketika mereka membantu-bantu George membenahi toko leluconnya. Sepanjang Diagon Alley mereka tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Ada saja yang menyapa dengan menanyakan ini itu, ada yang sekedar ingin berjabat tangan , ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk dan segala macam. Walaupun Harry tahu bahwa mereka begitu karena kagum atau apapun itu , tetap saja Harry , Ron dan Hermione tetap merasa terganggu .

"Kurasa hanya ada satu solusi untuk kita." Si nona-tahu-segala angkat bicara

"Oh yeah ? apa itu ?" Ron bertanya

"Tentu saja ke Mall !" Hermione berseru riang

"Mol? Apa itu?" Ron menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan Mol Ron! Tapi Mall! Aku sering mendengarnya dari Dudley walau aku sendiri belum pernah ke sana, tapi ide bagus Hermione, maksudku berada di antara para Muggle ide paling bagus !"

"Tentu saja ! Muggle kan tidak mengenal kita.. Bagaimana Ron ?" Hermione meminta persetujuan Ron

Ron mengedikkan bahu "OK!" katanya.

"Setidaknya masih ada 10 menit lagi, kan?" Dia berkata sambil tersenyum kepada dua partner kerja sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Setidaknya kau berusaha untuk tidak lagi-lagi telat, Dan!" ucap yang lain sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh sudahlah , lebih baik kau siap-siap , kami akan menunggu ! tapi jangan terlalu lama ! para fans dan wartawan sudah menunggu " kali ini gadis cantik berambut coklat yang berbicara.

Daniel Radcliffe hanya bisa nyengir minta maaf kepada keduanya, Rupert Grint dan Emma Watson. Di antara 3 bintang utama Harry Potter, memang dialah yang paling sering terlambat. Entah kenapa , padahal hari ini kan ada acara penting. Mereka bertiga harus menghadiri Premiere film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I di salah satu bioskop yang berada di dalam Mall terbesar di London. Tempat di mana 3 remaja penyihir juga hendak ke sana melepaskan penat mereka.

"aww..tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet!" Daniel tiba-tiba berseru

"Ya ampun Dan, bagaimana ini kita tidak mungkin kembali ke kamar ganti kita ! Pasti sudah banyak fans di sana !" Emma berkata dengan cemas.

"Begini saja,di belokan ke kanan itu ada toilet , pakailah topiku dan kacamata hitammu untuk menyamar ! tapi cepat ya! Acaranya sudah akan dimulai!" Rupert memberi solusi .

"Hermione, toilet di mana sih? " Harry bertanya kepada Hermione.

Hermione memandang berkeliling…mencari-cari tanda keberadaan toilet di antara lautan orang yang entah mengapa berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari kali terakhir kesana ia pergi bersama orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya di sana Harry," Hermione menuntun kedua sahabatnya menuju toilet.

Emma Watson dan Rupert Grint mulai cemas. Acara sudah dibuka oleh sang MC, namun Daniel belum juga keluar dari toilet. Akhirnya Rupert memutuskan menyusulnya ke toilet. Mereka bertemu di pintu toilet.

"ya ampun! Kau lama banget sih! ayo cepat acaranya sudah dimulai!" tanpa ba-bi-bu pun Rupert menarik orang itu .

"Ron ,kau kenapa sih ! acara apa ? hei, kenapa kau ganti baju ? Ron…ron lepaskan aku….!" Kata-katanya pun hanya terdengar seperti racauan tidak jelas di telinga Ron yang tetap menyeretnya kuat-kuat ke acara Premiere film mereka.


End file.
